


Eternity With You?

by Lazchan



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality wasn't as great as it seemed at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the game. Just a brief snippet of a conversation that Neku and Josh could have.

"It won't be easy," Joshua was unusually serious and it set off alarm bells in Neku's head. If Joshua was serious and not smirking or mocking him it typically meant something was actually—important. And usually dangerous. For Neku, at least.

Still, he had to ask—"What do you mean?" he questioned slowly, the suspicion obvious in his tone. _It better not be anything life-threatening this time. Like, 'oh look—I'm going to off the Composer of Shibuya. It's going to be dangerous' sort of thing._

"Being immortal." The unexpected words took Neku's breath away. It wasn't anything that he expected from Joshua. When the subject had barely come up before, Joshua had insinuated how 'amazing' the power of the Composer was, generally by being a condescending jerk and lording the power he had over people.

"It doesn't seem like much at first, but as the years go by—" Joshua hesitated for a moment and it was more shocking to see the vulnerability on the Composer's face, even if it was for just a minute. "Well, it gets more difficult." The moment was over as Joshua gave his characteristic, _annoying_ giggle. "I hope you won't break because of it, Neku dear."

Neku gave a snort. "Not like you gave me a great deal of choice and really, if I could survive your crack-ridden game for three weeks, I think I can survive sticking with immortality with _you_." He had seen several games now since 'his' game and he was floored at how different it was. Annoyed as well. Even if he did have a say in things and helped to direct them, it was a world apart from the hell he had gone through. "I'm sure you'll be the first to know if I snap under the pressure, though."

"Well, if you go, I go, partner," Joshua smirked. "Your sanity and mine is linked, really. Of course—if it does get that bad—I can get rid of you very easily. I can't have the city crumbling around our ears just because the years took such a toll on us, hmm?" He gave Neku a long, amused look. "After all that work you did to help save Shibuya, too."

Neku's blood chilled at how calm Joshua sounded about either offing him or the city. It wasn't like it was the first time that it had been an option that Joshua considered, but it was still unnerving to hear it discussed so rationally. _I'm beginning to see why Megumi might have been a little frustrated._ "You can't keep getting  rid of your Conductor every time you have a disagreement, Josh," he pointed out dryly. "We apparently just don't grow on trees."

Joshua smiled—smiled that time and not smirked and it threw Neku a little, but not as much as his next words. "But I think we'll be a great help to each other, Neku. You are not one that I would throw away so easily. Perhaps we'll keep each other sane."

"Or very entertained," Neku muttered, but he smiled as well, hearing the words underneath the banter. It hadn't ever been his first, second or even third choice—but now that he was here and understood more, he knew that while Joshua would probably drive him to that thin line of sanity, he might actually be the one to pull Joshua away from it.

 _Perhaps he'll act like a real boy,_ Neku snickered to himself and only grinned wider when Joshua wanted to know what was so funny.

Yeah, eternity with Josh would be a trial and a half, but it would be worth it.

 

 


End file.
